


Orange is the New Red

by siriusleenott



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Orange Archipelago, Orange Islands, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusleenott/pseuds/siriusleenott
Summary: 10 years has passed since Ash travelled through the Orange Islands, and much has changed. Adapting to the other region's leagues, the Orange Islands has created one for themselves, full with eight new Gyms. The tropical paradise is nowhere near as popular as Alola, but it is still filled to the brim with aspiring Pokemon Trainers wanting to become the best (and to work at their tan at the same time).Three youngster decide to take up the challenge for themselves - Eddie has travelled from Johto with his best friend Paxton the Mareep; Cora wasn't allowed by her overbearing father to take on their native Kalos League, and sent her to the Orange Islands with a pokeball of which she has no idea what's inside; and lastly Makeo, a native islander who scoffs at the tourists but wants to make his family proud.As they embark on their journey, are they going to be able to work together? Will they be able to cross the waters and become the best Pokemon Trainers? And who are the mysterious ZenTech that seems to have a presence throughout the region? All will be revealed.





	Orange is the New Red

     “Is this really the best place on this islands to eat?”

     The sun was shining strongly at the family sitting on plastic stools outside the small cafe. There was no breeze and the mother, wearing a large sunhat and gold-rimmed sunglasses, was frantically waving a hand fan at her face. The man who had spoke, a portly man with a large moustache, was stroking sweat out of his face and looked uncomfortable in his shirt and tie. Two young girls were sitting at a table next to them, playing with Pokémon Cards with what seemed like no rules.

     By her parents’ table a teenage girl was sipping on a lemonade, watching her father with what seemed to be mild irritation. She was the reason they were here, and that in itself annoyed her. The family had landed on Hamlin yesterday after a long flight from Kalos, where she had thought her parents would stay. But when they found out that she had to go to Valencia Island to register, her father had booked a private helicopter to fly the whole family over.

     Now, Valencia Island was not a particularly tourist friendly destination. In fact, the town of Bayview only had one motel (something that had made her father very upset), and no beaches. Valencia Island, unlike many other islands in the Orange Archipelago, had steep cliffs leading down to the water, and few points where you could access the island by boat. Her parents constant remarks about the lack of sufficient facilities since they got here made her wish she had never told them about the registration. 

     “I did tell you that you didn’t have to come.”

     “Don’t be silly, Cora,” her mother said, not stopping her fan-waving. “Of course we’d come to see you off.”

     Cora sighed. When she had pitched the idea of her going on a pokémon journey a couple of months back this is not how she had imagined it would start. Actually, when she had pitched her idea her parents had strongly opposed it at first. Her mother had told her the story of her childhood friend who had decided to take on the Kalos League, but that had come home only weeks later with a broken leg. His parents had had to give his Hawlucha away. 

     At first she had been set on Kalos (completely disregarding her mother’s cautionary tale), and had already started making plans with her two best friends about their journey. But as time progressed and Cora’s parents stood firm in their decision to not let her go, her friends went without her. The ensuing fights had her neighbours wondering if everything was alright at next door. 

     When her father finally caved in to her pleading and fighting, he did so with a condition - she could compete in the Orange League. She accepted instantly. Yes, she realised that she wouldn’t be starting her pokémon journey in her home region of Kalos with her two best friends, but at least she  _ would  _ be starting her journey. What she didn’t realise was that the reason the Orange League had been decided by her father, was that they were planning a holiday. 

     So here she was. Surrounded by her parents and her bickering younger sisters. The independence she seeked seemed to never arrive.

     Her father’s phone rang. He stood up, huffed something about work, and sauntered off to the shade. Her mum turned to Cora with a smile.

     “So have you packed everything?” 

     “Yes, mama,” Cora said and rolled her eyes.

     “Do you have the sun lotion and the bug spray?”

     “Yes, mama.”

     “What about that new Pokédex your father bought you?”

     “Yes, mama,” Cora said. “I have everything. You helped me pack, remember?”

     “Can’t a mother worry?” her mother asked, peering over her sunglasses.

     Cora, not knowing how to answer, shrugged and took another sip of her lemonade. She was fully prepared. She had packed and repacked her bag countless times, and each time her mother had made her go through a list to check that everything necessary was there. She had even taken time to google about the Orange Islands, and (more or less) knew what she expected. 

     Her father, having finished his work call, came back to the table and looked at his watch.

     “We need to start going,” he said, motioning for the younger girls to start packing up their cards. “A helicopter will fly us to Mandarin. At least there they have proper resorts.”

     The family stood up, and Cora’s mother pulled her into a hug.

     “Be careful now,  _ ma chérie _ ,” she said as she let go of Cora. “I want you to call me at least once a day to let me know that you are alright.”

     “ _ Mama _ ,” Cora sighed.

     “Do what your mother asks of you, Cora,” her father said. “You be good now. I have arranged so that you have a standing reservation at the best hotels on any islands you visit.”

     Cora was about to protest, but her father gave her a look to quiet her and continued.

     “And I have a gift for you.”

     Out of his pocket her father pulled up a shiny, jet black Pokéball with a gold trimming. Cora’s eyes lit up. For some reason she hadn’t thought that much about how she would get her first pokemon. She had just assumed that she would receive one when she registered at the Professor’s laboratory. 

     “What is it?” she asked, not taking her eyes off the sphere as she accepted it from her father.

     “That,  _ ma chérie _ , is a surprise!”

* * *

 

     Eddie had been out in good time. A bit too good time, to be honest. He had caught a really early blimp from Hamlin, just to be on the safe side, and ended up arriving at Valencia Island around ten in the morning. Problem was, the registration at Professor Ivy’s lab wouldn’t take place until three in the afternoon.

     So here he was, strolling aimlessly through Bayview. Bayview wasn’t a big town, and before he knew it he had already seen most of it and he was unsure of what to do next. If he already had been registered as an official Pokémon Trainer he would’ve hiked into the jungle to see if he could find any pokemon to battle. Or even catch. But that had to wait until three.

     Not knowing what else to do, he decided to walk to the Pokémon Center he had passed on the way from the blimp station. Hauling his backpack higher up on his shoulder, he brushed some sweat of his upper lip and started walking.

     Eddie had always wanted to become a Pokémon Trainer. His father, a man named Abe, had been a trainer in his youth, and had travelled all over Johto and Kanto, competing in both region’s leagues. Eddie had grown up seeing the badges on display in the living room, and the pictures of his father and famous gym leaders on the wall. 

     The stories of his father’s travels had always seemed like the most amazing thing to Eddie, which is why he had never understood his father’s decision to settle down in Violet City. Yes, Eddie knew that his father had gotten a job at the Violet City Gym, but to Eddie this wasn’t a good enough reason to stop what seemed to be the most perfect lifestyle — travelling the world whilst doing something you really loved. 

     Violet City bored Eddie. He had lived there his entire life and, except a few trips to Goldenrod City and Azalea Town, he had rarely left its vicinity. He knew every street and every house in the city, and had had a burning desire to leave the small city for a long time.

     Fortunately for Eddie there was a Pokémon Academy in Violet. From attending the Academy, and helping out at the Gym, Eddie had learnt a lot about battling and training pokémon. He had watched as many of his father’s battles as he possibly had time to, and by studying his schoolwork he managed to ace all his exams. He felt as ready as he could be to start his journey.

     When graduation day finally came most of his classmates decided to start their journey in Johto, with some exceptions that chose Kanto. No-one except Eddie picked the Orange League. They all wondered why he chose it, since it was the smallest League currently running. Eddie answered that it was because of the weather. A white lie that meant he didn’t have to tell them the real reason — that he wanted to get as far away from Violet as he could.

     There was a flaw in Eddies plan, however. Even though he had graduated as top of his class, most of his knowledge in pokémon training and battling was only theory. He had battled very few times, and had won even less. For the last year at the academy he had only had one match, which he had won by pure fluke (his mareep Paxton had managed to execute a perfect Thunder Wave just as the opponent’s wooper turned its head.) But Eddie figured he knew enough theory to actually start his journey anyway. And here he was.

     He reached the small Pokémon Center, a wooden building with a straw roof, and walked inside. Fans were spinning in the ceiling, and Eddie let out a sigh of relief. The one thing he hadn’t anticipated with the Orange Islands was the heat. Johto was far colder than this, and he wasn’t used to it.

     The Center was empty, and not knowing what else to do, Eddie walked over to the pay phone by the wall. Entering his card he dialed his father’s number, but after almost a minute of just signals, came to the conclusion that he wasn’t going to pick up. Seeing at it was around noon, his father was probably at work in the Gym, battling trainers hoping to challenge the Gym Leader. 

     He sat down on a bench, took out a pokeball from his backpack, and with a red beam released his mareep. The small curly-haired pokémon looked up at him with a smile, nudging his leg with its head. Eddie grabbed some pellets from inside his bag and held out his hand towards Paxton, who happily accepted them.

     There was a ding at the door, and Eddie turned around. A boy his age had just entered the Pokémon Center, looking like he might topple over by the big rucksack on his back. The boy looked around for a second, and when he saw Eddie and Paxton a broad grin spread on his face. He stumbled over excitedly, and let his bag fall to the ground.

     “Is that a mareep?” he asked in a thick Unovian accent, as he knelt down beside them.

     “Yes,” Eddie answered. “His name is Paxton.”

     “Cool,” the boy said. “Can I touch him?”

     “Go ahead.”

     “Sweet!” The boy stretched out his hand and let his fingers run through Paxton’s wool. “It tingles.”

     “Yeah,” Eddie laughed. “There’s a lot of static electricity building up in there, that’s why.”

     “I’ve never seen a mareep up close before,” the boy said. “My brother said he saw one in White Forest once, but I’m not sure I believe him. I’m Chase, by the way.”

     He turned his head to smile at Eddie, who smiled back.

     “I’m Eddie. Nice to meet you.”

     “Likewise.”

     “So,” Eddie said. “Where are you from if you’ve never seen a mareep before?”

     “Oh, I’m from Mistralton.” When Eddie gave him a quizzical look in response, Chase laughed and continued. “It’s a city in Unova. It’s quite a long way away, I know, but since both of my elder brothers are competing in the Unova League, and I’m just starting out, I felt like I needed some breathing room. The Orange League felt like the perfect place to start my career as a pokémon trainer, so I caught a flight and came here.”

     “You’re registering today too?” Eddie asked excitedly. “So am I!”

     “No way!” Chase gave Paxton a last stroke on the head and stood up. “Do you know where the lab is? I actually just came here to ask if the nurse knew the way. But,” he said, looking over to the empty reception desk. “It doesn’t seem like anyone is here.”

     Eddie stood up and picked up his backpack. “I know. I’ve been here for a couple of hours, so I figured out the way a while back.”

     “Awesome,” Chase said, hauling his own rucksack back onto his shoulders. “Let’s go become Pokémon Trainers!”

* * *

     The small motorboat was making fast way across the open blue ocean. It occasionally made a small jump as it hit a wave, making the squirtle trying to sleep in the front of the boat groan irritably. There were only two people in the boat; a elderly man with a braided beard, and a teenager with dark dreadlocks flowing in the wind. Both men had the same dark tanned skin. The teenager turned to his older companion with a look of dread on his face.

     “Are we going to be there soon?”

     “We’re almost there,” the man replied with a smile. “You’ll make it, Makeo.”

     Makeo sighed with frustration and turned to face forward again. It was noon. In one hour he had to be outside Professor Ivy’s lab on Valencia Island, and he still couldn’t see the island. But they had been out in good time. They had left Bergamot Island yesterday morning and, after spending a short night at Fairchild Island from which they left long before sunrise, they had been driving on full speed since. Yet, here he was — scared he might miss the biggest day of his life.

     Makeo had lived his entire life on Bergamot Island, as had his parents and grandparents before him. Few people ever left the island, and because of its remote location and lack of any real hotels even fewer tourists found their way there. The small Pokemon Center, run by a single nurse from the Joy family, was nothing more but a small beach hut and rarely visited by others than locals. 

     A couple of years back a girl named Alani had left Bergamot to take on the Orange League. Before her it had been unheard of, and many of the elders was wondering what had urged her to do it. Makeo, however, hadn’t let go of it since. From the age of five he had dreamt of nothing but to go on his own journey and build his own team. 

     The only person that had supported Makeo’s dream was Old Man Loe. Since Makeo could remember Loe had spent the afternoons with Makeo, teaching him all he knew about pokemon. He taught him about their behaviours, about their feeding habits, and about battling. It was Loe that gave Makeo his first pokemon - the young squirtle currently trying to sleep in the front of the boat. It was also Loe that was driving the boat.

     “Look at Kane,” Loe said, smiling at Makeo. “He is doing the right thing.”

     “He doesn’t realise that we’re running late,” Makeo answered.

     “If you wait long enough, there will be good weather.”

     Makeo looked at the older man, but Loe only smiled back. Makeo had grown up with Loe’s words of wisdom, but they weren’t always as clear as this one. He knew he was stressing, but he couldn’t help it. 

     Makeo turned back, looking forward and felt his heart leap. There, on the horizon, Makeo could see an island. Valencia Island. He would make it. He turned back to Loe with a huge grin, and the old man gave him a warm smile. Of course he had been right. He was always right, in one way or another. 

     When they finally pulled up to the small dock on Valencia a while later, the boat had barely stopped before Makeo was jumping out of it. In the last second he turned around and gave the man a hug. Loe wrapped his arms around Makeo, pulling him tight before letting him go. He gently pushed Makeo in the shoulder.

     “Now, go!”

     Makeo gave a last nod, picked the squirtle up in his arms and started off up the narrow stairs leading from the docks. He didn’t have long, but since he was finally in Bayview he knew he would make it. He reached the top of the stairs, paused to take a deep breath before he was about to continue.

     But then he stopped himself when he realised he actually didn’t know where the lab was. A glance at his watch told him that the registration would start in ten minutes. Now actually panicking, Makeo looked around to see some kind of map of the town, but there wasn’t one. He couldn’t even see any people around. Yes, he knew how it was growing up in a small town on a small island, but Bayview seemed almost deserted. 

     He made a decision and started running in a direction, not knowing if it was right or wrong.

     Unfortunately, he didn’t get very far, as he ran straight into something and ended up on the ground. Cursing under his breath, he looked up, only to find a pair of very angry eyes staring back at him. 

     “And what do you think you’re doing?”

     The eyes belonged to a large man with a bushy moustache, and the beginning of very red tan lines. Behind him was a lady dressed in expensive jewellry and slightly too large sunglasses, holding on to two young girls who was curiously peering down at Makeo. Makeo realised he was still on the ground and heaved himself up on his feet.

     “I’m sorry,” Makeo said whilst brushing off his shorts. “I’m looking for Professor Ivy’s lab.”

     The man looked at him through narrow eyes, muttered something about ‘no manners’ and walked off. Makeo just stood and looked after the family as they walked away. They had to be tourists. Tourists always came with a sense of self entitlement. Just as he gave a small scoff, Kane nibbled his arm and Makeo snapped out of it. He had somewhere to be. 

     With one last look around he made a decision and started running down the street towards where, hopefully, Professor Ivy’s lab would be located. 


End file.
